Smile For Me
by kellykiley02
Summary: After the birthday party in New Moon, Jasper has a lot to take in. Alice tries to comfort him and he finds out nothing has changed about their relationship. In Esme's, Alice's, and Jasper's POV, also with Jasper flashbacks about the incident. Please R&R!


Smile For Me

Jasper POV

The scent is sweet. If I had just a little bit, I would be stronger than usual. The freesia smelling blood dipped and twirled invisibly through the air, but the real stuff ran down Bella's arm. If only I could get a little bit, just enough to end my thirst.

Esme POV ***After Jasper Is Forced Outside***

"Come on buddy." Emmett was saying to Jasper, unsmiling. Rosalie looked at him; he has never called Jasper that before. My youngest son is struggling with Emmett so he could get back to poor Bella who had blood dripping down her arm, even I couldn't handle the smell. Edward was right, she smelled better than any human that we have ever encountered before.

Jasper POV ***Jasper Flashback***

The blood was the best I have ever smelled. I had the same draw to it as a bee had to nectar. Only, it was stronger, much too strong.

Esme POV***After Bella Is At Home, The Cullens' Are At Their House***

We are all gathered around my favorite mahogany table. Carlisle at one end, me next to him on the side, Emmett and Rosalie next to me, Alice and Jasper opposite of Emmett and Rose, then there was an empty chair, and Edward was opposite of Carlisle.

"We're leaving." Edward said quietly but firmly.

"What? No!" Alice shrieked.

"Yes, Alice." Edward said, silencing her with a look.

"Surly there's another way?" I said to Edward, but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"No Esme." Edward said as he turned to look at me, his eyes are blank.

"I agree with Edward," Rosalie said, "we leave."

Emmett remained silent.

"Edward, you don't understand! Alice pleaded, "She's my best friend, and I can't leave her."

"It's what's best for her. A clean break." Edward's sentences were short and clipped, showing that he didn't like the situation either.

"But!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice," Carlisle said gently, "he's made a decision, we leave while he stays to tell Bella their relationship is over."

Jasper POV ***Jasper Flashback***

Just one taste…

Alice POV***Alice and Jasper are in a hotel room, the rest of the Cullens' split up***

I've been curled up on the couch for a day or two. Jasper and I are stuck in a hotel with no idea what to do next. I missed my best friend more than ever. Jasper hardly spoke since the birthday party incident, he has not smiled either.

I look at my husband standing in front of the window, the looming darkness is ominous. I can't help myself as I go over to comfort him.

"Jasper." I say as I put my hand around his elbow in an effort to get him to face me.

He turns around, sadness and regret as deep and bottomless as the ocean shows in his wide golden eyes.

I can't help but feel the same sadness as I look at him and speak the truth. "Nobody is mad at you, you just slipped up. It's okay everybody does that, Jazz I'm here.

"Alice, I split the family apart." Jasper replies in monotone, his expression smooth and blank.

It took all my strength to stay calm for him and not turn into a tearlessly sobbing vampire.

"Jazz, these emotions you are feeling are so strong you are starting to emit them." I said as gently as I could. He didn't reply so I kept going, "you don't even smile anymore."

Jasper POV ***Outside With Esme, Emmett, And Rosalie***

What have I done? I almost killed Bella, it's was one of Edward's biggest fears. Emmett and Rosalie had to use both of their weights to hold me down and keep me from going back to the house. I'm ruining this for everybody; I could feel their fear, regret, and worry. Esme's arms were around me and my head was in my hands. I let Alice down when she believed in me.

Alice POV ***Hotel Room***

"Come on Jasper, please? Just for me?" JI needed to see him smile, I couldn't bear to see him like this any longer.

Jasper POV***Jasper Flashback Still Outside***

I let Alice down. I let Alice down. I let Alice down. I couldn't help the thoughts that clouded my mind like the darkest night. She wouldn't love me anymore, I let her down. I let her down.

Jasper POV ***Hotel Room***

Alice's fingers traced my lips. She had the most unfathomable expression, a little crease formed between her eyebrows. I had to give it to her, she was adorable. I couldn't help it then, a small mixture of love and happiness spread throughout my body. I smiled, it wasn't forced, it was natural.

Alice POV

Jasper smiled a small smile. It was natural and not forced. I couldn't help the feeling of relief that over took my body.

Jasper POV

Relief. It was a nice change of feeling. It only made me smile wider, I'm making Alice happy. She put the hand that was once up at my face- into my hand.

"Love you Jasper."

I knew it was real, I could feel it.

"Love you to."


End file.
